Un Día en la Vida - Innuendo/Capítulo I
Un Día en la Vida es el primer capítulo de la serie Innuendo, y fue emitido por primera vez el 19 de enero de 2020. Opening thumb|center|335 px Desarrollo del capítulo :A veces vuelvo a sentir que estoy en los viejos tiempos, hace unos cuantos años. Cuando era una niña, las cosas se veían perfectas, los días eran interminables, el sol siempre brillaba… Solo vivía para divertirme. Pero últimamente, no sé, creo que el resto de mi vida ha sido solo un sueño… Recuerdo que, cuando me encontraba en tiempos de oscuridad y desolación, mi madre, Frances, venía hacia mí con toda su cordura, y siempre repetía la misma frase… “Y al final, el amor que recibes es igual al amor que das.” Creo que tenía razón, al final la gente te tratará como tú les tratas a ellos, por eso no deberías hacerle algo a alguien que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti… Hace dos años, mi rumbo cambió por completo cuando se fue la persona que más quería en el mundo entero, mi madre. Desde entonces he visto la realidad con otros ojos… mi propia conciencia, la existencia… la vida... ---- Casa de la familia Rigby. - Distrito Pennylane, Rhye. 7:30 AM. - Lunes, 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- :Suenan los relojes en Inglaterra. Las 7 de la mañana en Londres, los gallos cantan y la ciudad de Rhye despierta. Eleanor Rigby, de 16 años, es nuestra protagonista. Una estudiante que ha terminado la secundaria y decide estudiar formación académica, y hoy será su primer día de clases. Vive con su padre, John Rigby, que trabaja en una barbería del distrito. Mientras tanto, Eleanor se dedica a ser escritora de novelas para ganar algo de sueldo y mantener a su familia, y está pensando en enviar sus proyectos a una editorial para trabajar con esta. :Eleanor se da cuenta de que se ha caído de la cama, e intentando ignorarlo, va a desayunar con su padre. Eleanor: Buenos días, papá. John: Hola, cariño. ¿Estás bien? Eleanor: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que si estoy bien? John: ¿Que de qué hablo? He visto que estabas tirada en el suelo al lado del lecho. Pensé que te habías caído, e iba a ayudarte, pero, estabas dormida como un lirón, así que decidí no hacer nada para no despertarte. Eleanor: (...así que me he caído, en fin…) John: ¿Qué miras? Cómete la salsa de arándanos que se te enfría. Eleanor: Oh, lo siento terriblemente. John: No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal has dormido? A pesar del batacazo que te has dado… Eleanor: He soñado que veía a mamá de nuevo. :John suelta la cuchara y la cocina se envuelve en un silencio incómodo. John: ¿A… mamá…? Eleanor: Sí. Ha sido genial verla porque eso es algo maravilloso de los sueños... En realidad, te reencuentras con esa persona por un segundo. Ahí permanece y parece que existe físicamente otra vez. Fue algo asombroso para mí, y recuerdo que dijo la frase que siempre me decía antes. “Y al final, el amor que recibes es igual al amor que das.”. No estoy segura de si ella usó exactamente esas mismas palabras, pero esa fue la esencia de su consejo. Fue un sueño tan dulce que me he despertado con una decepción dándome cuenta de que era solo fantasía. :John se queda mirando perplejamente a Eleanor, y esta ni se inmuta. John: Muy… bonito… eh… ¡En fin, hoy es tu primer día de clases y necesitas ir con energía, así que desayuna, vístete y empieza tu aventura! Eleanor: ¿Cómo que aventura? John: ¡Ya me entiendes hija, venga, ponte a desayunar, que tus amigos te estarán esperando después! Eleanor: Pues allá voy, supongo. Delilah: ¿Miau? Eleanor: Los gatos no tienen obligaciones, que lujo, ¿no? :Al terminar de desayunar, Eleanor va al baño, arrastra el peine sobre su cabeza, coge su abrigo y va a la entrada. Eleanor: Papá, me voy ya. John: Muchísima suerte Eleanor, este curso te irá genial, confío en ti. Eleanor: Muchas gracias papi, te quiero. John: Y yo a ti más, cariño, ¡buena suerte! :Tras cerrar la puerta, John se sienta en la silla de la entrada y suspira. John: Ay, Frances… Si tan solo pudiera verte una vez más… ---- Lime Road, parada de autobús. - Distrito Pennylane, Rhye. 8:15 AM. - Lunes, 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- :Eleanor está esperando sosegada en la parada de autobús. A comparación de otros días, hoy el lugar estaba vacío, no había absolutamente nadie, hasta que Eleanor escuchó una voz desde lejos, que le sonaba familiar. Chica: ¡Eleanor! Eleanor: ¿Beth? Elizabeth: ¡Qué tal! ¿Soy yo o has engordado? Eleanor: Eh… bien… No sé si esa sería la mejor pregunta con la que empezar una conversación, pero creo que si tú lo dices... Elizabeth: ¿Qué pasa? Eso es muy importante en las chicas, que lo sepas. Eleanor: Te veo como siempre después del verano, en fin. Elizabeth: Pues yo te veo diferente, no sé. Ahora eres como… más adulta. Eleanor: ¿A qué te refieres? Elizabeth: Da igual. ¿Oye, no estás nervistosa? Vamos a empezar la educación complementaria, y cuando terminemos, podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana. ¡Me iré a estudiar a la Universidad de Oxford! Eleanor: ¿Segura? Para entrar en la Universidad de Oxford hay que tener un expediente prácticamente de 10. Elizabeth: ¡No te preocupes! Seguro que esto me lo saco de sobra. Eleanor: Yo no sé si conseguiré sacar notas excelentes, creo que si no lo consigo me dedicaré por completo a ser escritora. Elizabeth: No creo, seguro que lo lograrás. Además, una carrera te asegura futuro, pero un trabajo flojo puedes dejarlo al día siguiente porque no recibirás un buen salario. Eleanor: Pues te haré caso. Elizabeth: Perfecto, pero por ahora, hay que centrarse en el ahora. Antes de hacerse cualquier carrera, hay que tener un buen expediente y, para eso, unas notas perfectas. Eleanor: Ahí llega el autobús, vámonos. :Eleanor y Elizabeth se sientan juntas en la segunda planta del autobús, y Eleanor saca un libro. Elizabeth: ¿Qué estás leyendo? Eleanor: Observa. El libro se llama “La Maldición de la Iglesia de San Pedro”. Trata de una chica que va a recoger arroz todos los días a la iglesia donde están enterrados sus padres, y misteriosamente va recordando oraciones religiosas que nunca escuchó. Pronto se va dando cuenta de que coinciden con sucesos relacionados con la muerte de sus padres. Elizabeth: Menudo muermo… A mí no me gustan esas cosas… Eleanor: ¿Entonces que lees tú? Elizabeth: ¿Que qué leo yo? Pues los libros de estudio, no levanto cabeza. Eleanor: Supongo que por eso tienes unas calificaciones excelentes, aun así, debe ser duro sacrificar tu tiempo libre. Elizabeth: Ya casi ni me importa, estoy acostumbrada. :Las chicas siguen charlando cuando un estudiante de apariencia corpulenta y robusta saluda a Elizabeth desde el asiento lateral. Chico: ¡Beth, como estamos! Elizabeth: ¡Thomas, es verdad! ¿Cómo va eso? Thomas: Dabuten, aunque preferiría seguir trabajando en vez de estudiar, pero mi madre me aconseja hacer la formación académica a pesar de que no saque muy buenos resultados, aunque aun así aquí estamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién es esa chica al lado tuyo? Elizabeth: Es Eleanor, mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde pequeñas. Eleanor: Así es, buenos días. Thomas: Vaya, me suenas de algo. Eres estudiante, ¿verdad? Eleanor: Eh, sí. Mis padres tomaron el mismo rumbo que yo, estudiaron formación académica. Thomas: Casi todas las razones de que son por sus padres. Te lo pregunto porque estamos buscando gente para trabajar en el negocio de mi familia. Es la tienda que hay al lado del Hollow Club, la Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Shop, ¿te interesa? Eleanor: Esto… No sé… Thomas: No te preocupes. Me extraña que en nuestro instituto se enseñe secundaria y además educación complementaria. Pensaba que íbamos a tener que irnos a un college especializado. Habrá que superar el half AS-levels este año, a ver si hay suerte. Elizabeth: Pues yo creo que haré el de Baccalaureate, o el de Cambridge Pre-Us. Eleanor: Yo ni me lo he planteado. Thomas: Te recomendaría currar para sacarte algo de pasta. En fin, piénsatelo. Encantado de conocerte. Eleanor: Claro, gracias… Elizabeth: Le has caído bien, que suerte. Eleanor: Obviamente, parece muy bonachón, majísimo en comparación de su aspecto. Elizabeth: Con gente de confianza es muy simpático, sí. Pero, aunque es agradable con los amigos, también es severo con la gente que no le cae bien. Siempre se está metiendo en problemas y peleas. Sinceramente me preocupa… Eleanor: ¿Te preocupa? No me lo imagino haciendo eso para nada. Elizabeth: Realmente es un chico problemático, un liante que no para de meter las narices en altercados y contiendas, pero por lo menos a mí me cae bien. Eleanor: Venga ya… Elizabeth: En serio, por eso digo que eres una afortunada. Chico: Hola, Beth. Elizabeth: ¡Hola Philip! Philip: ¿Estáis yendo al insti en autobús? Elizabeth: nO :). Philip: Eh… bueno, aquí estamos. Eleanor: Beth, ¿tienes tú los billetes? Elizabeth: Claro, el tuyo también. Philip: ¿Quién es ella? Elizabeth: Es mi amiga Eleanor, estudia con nosotros. Philip: Es muy bella, ¿no? Elizabeth: Oh, sí, y está dotada de hermosura. Eleanor: ¿Eh? :De rebato, Eleanor siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza breve, que se hace notar entre la gente de su alrededor. Ella comienza a sentir una percepción distorsionada del tiempo y de su ego, en la que su conciencia y sentimientos se ven alterados por unos segundos. Elizabeth: Oye, ¿estás bien? Te veo pálida… ¿Has desayunado? Eleanor: Joder, bien, ya está... Tranquila, estoy bien… Elizabeth: Te veo fatigosa… ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Llamo a tu padre? Eleanor: Para nada, puedes calmarte, simplemente no he dormido mucho… Philip: Tendrá un mal de amores. Elizabeth: ¡Cállate! ---- Parada de Autobús del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields. - Suburbio Tonwool, Rhye. 8:30 AM. - Lunes, 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- :Eleanor y Elizabeth se bajan del autobús y se quedan en la entrada del instituto. Eleanor: Hemos llegado con demasiada antelación, pensaba que íbamos a llegar tarde. Elizabeth: Es verdad… Un momento, ¿qué hacen esos tíos? Eleanor: Ignóralos. Elizabeth: Pero si están pintando la pared de la entrada con un grafiti, ¿no hay ningún profesor aquí? Eleanor: He visto a gente haciendo cosas peores, no me sorprende. :Mientras el extraño grupo de sujetos siguen tiñendo el muro, llega un profesor del instituto y se da cuenta de la situación. Profesor: ¡Alto ustedes, voy a llamar a la policía! Extraño 1: ¡Mierda, yo me piro! Extraño 2: Joder, vámonos antes de que llegue la pasma. Elizabeth: Es que esto es increíble… Vamos a la biblioteca, tengo que entregar una cosa de mi padre. Eleanor: Perfecto, miraré a ver si hay algo para lo que inspirarme. Elizabeth: Vale, pero no te pierdas. Hoy estás muy pulcra, ¿no? Eleanor: No seas caradura, llevo muchos años aquí… ---- Biblioteca del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields - Suburbio Tonwool, Rhye. 8:35 AM. - Lunes, 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- :Una vez en la biblioteca, Eleanor está buscando entre pilares de libros, hasta que encuentra uno cuyo título en el lomo le llama la atención. Eleanor: (“Canciones sin sentido, historias, botánica y alfabetos” de Edward Lear… es encuadernación en rústica, me encanta... desde luego, no tiene sentido, es fascinante...) Elizabeth: ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Ya he entregado lo que tenía que adjudicar. Eleanor: Baja el tono, estamos en una biblioteca. Elizabeth: Perdón, pero escucha, ¿sabes que ya han puesto las listas de alumnos en cada clase? Están en el tablón de anuncios de secretaría, ven conmigo. Eleanor: Ahora voy, me tengo que llevar este libro, es simplemente maravilloso. Elizabeth: Pues rápido Sra. Escritora, que las clases empiezan en 10 minutos y hay bastante muchedumbre en secretaría. ---- Secretaría del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields. Suburbio Tonwool, Rhye. 8:40 AM. - Lunes, 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- Entre mucho bullicio y fandango, Eleanor y Elizabeth llegan por fin a la secretaría del centro, y allí encuentran el directorio de alumnos se han establecido por cada aula. Eleanor: (mmm… no puedo encontrar mi nombre... espera, ya lo he visto, estoy en la clase 1-D.) Elizabeth: ¡Mira, ahí estoy, clase 1-D, hemos caído juntas! Eleanor: Sí, y parece que nuestra tutora es Miss Kirkcaldy, la conozco del año pasado, es algo… reservada… Elizabeth: Si tú lo dices, me da mala espina. :Empieza a sonar el teléfono de Elizabeth, y lo coge apresuradamente. Ella mostraba una expresión intranquila y nerviosa. Elizabeth: (mierda, justo ahora tenía que sonar...) Un momento Eleanor, voy a salir a la entrada, no tardaré. Eleanor: De acuerdo. Mmm… ¿Por qué se le ve tan preocupada? Chico: Tú, niñata, deja pasar, tengo ciertos derechos. Eleanor: Pero no el de llamarme niñata... (parece que es uno de los macarras que estaban pintando la pared antes...) Chico: Cállate estúpida, está en el reglamento respetar a los demás. Eleanor: Me lo podrías preguntar amablemente al menos en vez de ir e insultarme, digo yo... Chico: No te tengo que preguntar nada, soy más importante que tú mil veces, seguro que tu padre es de la clase obrera… Eleanor: Nadie es más importante que nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, entérate. Chico: Muy bien por ti, imbécil, déjame pasar. Eleanor: Te dejo la perrera… :De repente, la directora empieza a hablar por el servicio de megafonía y los alumnos escuchan a los altavoces. Directora: Buenos días y bienvenidos al Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields. Por favor, rogamos a los alumnos que acudan a sus respectivas clases ahora mismo. Muchas gracias. Eleanor: (¿dónde estará Beth? está tardando demasiado con el teléfono y tiene que subir a las clases... no me puedo entretener, tengo que ir a mi aula.) :A punto de subir las escaleras, Eleanor vuelve a sufrir un efímero dolor de cabeza, y corre a los aseos del instituto. Sin parar de sufrir malestar, Eleanor se encierra en una de las puertas del servicio, cierra los ojos y empieza a desfallecer, creyendo que va a desmayarse. Hasta que, empieza a escuchar una conversación de voces misteriosas. Voz extraña: Toma mi alforja, y si tienes corazón, entierra mi cuerpo, y entrega las cartas que llevaba a las manos de Edmund Earl de Gloster; búscalo en la fiesta británica. Oh… muerte impropia. Voz extraña 2: Te reconozco: un vil servicial: como un solícito agente de tu señora, tan ruin como podrías anhelar. Voz extraña: ¿Qué, está muerto? Voz extraña 2: Sentaos, padre; reposad. :Al abrir los ojos, Eleanor se encuentra en una habitación pequeña que le resulta algo familiar. ---- Lugar desconocido. ??:?? ??. - ?, ? de ? de ????. ---- Eleanor: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasa? Este sitio me suena de algo… ¿Hay alguien ahí? Voz extraña: Bienvenida a casa, mi Eleanor. Eleanor: ¿¡Quién eres tú!? Voz extraña: Cálmate hija mía, soy yo. Eleanor: No puede ser… ¿quién, quién eres tú? Voz extraña: Soy mamá, tranquila. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Eleanor: Q-que… Ma… ¿mamá?... Cómo que… ¿Es un sueño? Eleanor siente un tacto suave y se frota los ojos. Aclarando la vista, consigue ver otra vez a su madre, Frances, cogiéndola de la mano. Eleanor empieza a llorar, cosa que es poco común en ella. Frances: Ya pasó… Ven conmigo, anda, ¿te apetece echar un paseo por el puerto? Hace ya un tiempo que no pasamos por ahí. Si vienes, te compraré algo en la librería. Eleanor: ¡Mamá, claro que quiero ir contigo, quiero abrazarte y que vuelvas con nosotros, papá te echa de menos! Frances: ¿Qué dices, cariño? Papá está trabajando en la peluquería. No importa, amor mío, dame un abrazo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eleanor: ¡Sí mamá, yo también estoy muy… :De pronto, Eleanor vuelve a cerrar los ojos e, inesperadamente, aparece otra vez en el lavabo. Eleanor estaba en blanco, y no se dio cuenta de que tenía una lágrima cayendo en su rostro, cuando tras unos instantes, aparece Elizabeth por la puerta. ---- Aseos del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields. - Suburbio Tonwool, Rhye. 8:50 AM. - 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- Elizabeth: ¡Hola Eleanor! Pensaba que seguías en secretaría. Ya he terminado, no era nada importante. Una cosilla, ¿por qué no hay ningún alumno abajo? Antes estaba todo el mundo mirando las listas. Eleanor: Ah… yo que sé… No me encuentro… Un momento, ¿no hay nadie? ¡Es verdad, tendríamos que estar en clase desde hace un rato! La directora dijo que teníamos que subir lo más pronto posible, y aquí sigo. Elizabeth: ¡Ah, vamos a llegar tarde! :Al llegar a las clases, todos los alumnos se encuentran sentados, y la profesora está presente. Estos, miran a Eleanor y Elizabeth de forma rencorosa. Miss Kirkcaldy: Llegáis tarde, os estábamos esperando. Os lo perdonaré porque es el primer día, pero os recuerdo que ya no estáis en secundaria. Sentaos en vuestros sitios asignados ahora mismo. Eleanor, espero que este año sigas aplicada, no rompas tu buen rendimiento. Eleanor: Por supuesto, señora Kirkcaldy. Elizabeth: No debería haber contestado a esa llamada… ¿Por qué estabas en el baño sabiendo que tenías que ir a clase? Yo ni siquiera lo sabía… Eleanor: Me… dolía la cabeza, otra vez... Elizabeth: Recuerda que cualquier cosa debes comentársela a un profesor. Miss Kirkcaldy: Silencio, por favor. Me presento, yo soy la profesora Kirkcaldy, y seré vuestra tutora, estoy muy feliz de tener a una clase de educación complementaria. El horario de hoy será completamente de clase de tutoría, en la que os explicaré cómo se llevará a cabo todo el curso. Bien, como ya sabéis, este curso de formación académica os preparará para ingresar a la universidad durante 2 años. Se llama 6th Form y puede estudiarse en los mismos institutos donde se implementó la educación secundaria, el cual es vuestro caso, o en colegios especializados. Estos dos años se centrarán en aprobar dos exámenes: el half AS-levels al terminar este primer año, y el full A-levels al final del segundo. Os examinaréis de cuatro materias en los A-levels, y cuanto mayor sea la nota, mejores serán las opciones de admisión a la universidad, ¿entendido? ---- Clase 1-D de formación académica del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields. - Suburbio Tonwool, Rhye. 12:00 PM. - 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- :Miss Kirkcaldy sigue gestionando el año y explicando a los alumnos como estará desarrollado el curso, hasta que suena el timbre de descanso. Miss Kirkcaldy: Vale, como he mencionado antes, el descanso es un periodo de media hora, es decir, hasta 12:30 PM, en el que podéis reposar del estudio mientras tomáis el almuerzo en la cantina. Cuando el timbre escolar suene a esa hora, tendréis que subir otra vez a las clases. Ya podéis ir a la cafetería. Elizabeth: Pues esta profe me gusta, no es tan reservada como decías. Venga, vamos a la cantina. Eleanor: No, el año pasado era más… discreta… más… no sé... Elizabeth: Que sí, que sí, vámonos. :Al llegar a la cafetería y pedir el menú, Eleanor y Elizabeth se sientan juntas en una mesa, y unos minutos después, Thomas se acerca a la mesa. Thomas: ¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal va por aquí, gente? Elizabeth: ¡Buenas Thomas! ¿Qué quieres? Thomas: Solo quería ver como estabais, disculpad si me siento con vosotros. ¿Qué opináis de la profe? A mí me inspira confianza, aunque es bastante seria. Elizabeth: No pasa nada por sentarte. Pues me cae bien, la verdad. Eleanor dice que la tenía el año pasado y que era más modesta. Ese fue el único año que nos cambiaron de clase y no coincidí con ella, ¡pero coincidí contigo! Qué casualidad que ahora estemos aquí todos, ¿eh? Eleanor: Eh… sí, tienes razón. Thomas: ¡Caramba, es verdad, Eleanor, te tenía que preguntar algo! ¿Te has pensado ya lo del trabajo? Eleanor: Aún no, perdón… Thomas: No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo. ¿Pares o nones Eleanor: Nones. :Después de un rato charlando, llega un grupo de chicos a la mesa, que tenían un aspecto bastante insolente. Thomas: ¿Qué queréis? Ronald, te he dicho un porrón de veces que no quiero verte más la geta. Ronald: Echa el freno, piensa con quien estás hablando. Thomas: ¿Ahora de qué vas, chaval? Ronald: ¿De qué vas tú? ¿Qué haces sentado con estas empollonas? Estás haciendo bajar nuestra reputación. Thomas: No te lo repetiré ni una vez más, te digo que no pertenezco a tu mierda de chusma, ahora vete o te sacudo. Ronald: ¿¡Qué sacudirme ni que niño muerto!? Se ve que quieres movida… Encima te dijimos antes el plan de pintar la pared del insti y tu ni te presentaste, no tienes vergüenza… Elizabeth: Así que erais vosotros los que estabais grafiteando el edificio antes… Si vais a pelear, dadme las chaquetas. Eleanor: (¿Ronald? ese fue el que me insultó antes... menudo gilipollas...) Ronald: ¡Ha empezado él! Thomas: No, fuiste tú… Ronald: ¡Ja, me parto! En fin, nos vamos a dar un voltio que nos aburrimos con vuestras palabrerías. Y tú, Thomas, estás muertísimo. Thomas: Lo lleváis clarinete, cabronazos. Ronald: Lo que tú digas, nos najamos, ¡hasta nunca, parguelas! Eleanor: Se han picado, por eso se han ido. El Ronald ese se me puso bravo en secretaría... Elizabeth: Seguro. Por cierto, Thomas, ¿qué tienes que ver con lo de los grafitis? Thomas: Esos tíos siempre quieren que me ofrezca a hacer gamberradas a cambio de pastilla, pero yo paso de eso. Les dije que iba a ayudarles a pintar con grafiti el muro de la entrada, pero solo era para librarme de ellos. Elizabeth: Menos mal. Nosotras los vimos pintando la tapia, hasta que vino un profe y les amenazó con llamar a la policía, entonces escaparon de allí. Thomas: Si es que no son más que unos cobardes… Parece que tienen problemas. Eleanor: La verdad es que sí… Elizabeth: Tranquilo Thomas, te conseguiré al mejor abogado. Thomas: Siempre con chistes… Elizabeth: ¡Es culpa tuya! Thomas: ¿Por qué mía? Eleanor: ¿Por qué no? Thomas: Este instituto es lúgubre, ¿no? Qué curioso. Eleanor: En Inglaterra tratan mejor a los perros. Esperaba algo más ostentoso de aquí. Elizabeth: ¿Jugamos a las cartas? Tengo el barajeo de Rhye. Eleanor: Nah… Thomas: Oye, mirad que bellezas las de aquella mesa, voy a entrarles. Elizabeth: ¿Tú crees? Siempre estás ligando, para un poco… Thomas: ¡Sí debería! Pero tranquila, no me voy a precipitar a saltar la verja. Elizabeth: ¿Qué significa eso? Thomas: No sé, pero suena gentil. Elizabeth: Thomas Woods, el sonido de la gentileza. Eleanor: No dará ni tiempo, va a tocar ya. Thomas: La verdad... Lo dejaré para otro día, mejor. :El timbre escolar suena y es hora de volver a las clases. Eleanor y los demás dejan sus bandejas y van a subir a clase. ---- Clase 1-D de formación académica del Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields. - Suburbio Tonwool, Rhye. 3:00 PM. - 17 de septiembre de 2001. ---- Miss Kirkcaldy: La última opción sería el Master en Administración de Empresas, que es un título que te prepara para desarrollar tu carrera profesional en la dirección de una empresa. Suelen ser cursos de un año o dos y para acceder es necesaria una buena nota en el Bachelor Degree y algunos años de experiencia profesional. :Suena por última vez el timbre escolar y el horario del día termina.. Los alumnos empiezan a recoger. Miss Kirkcaldy: Bueno chicos, mañana empezaremos con las clases normales, ya podéis volver a casa. Elizabeth: Eleanor, ¿quieres venir conmigo y unas amigas a comer al Hollow Club? Eleanor: Tendría que avisar a mi padre, vamos a la puerta principal y lo llamo. :Llegando a la planta baja del instituto, Eleanor vuelve a sufrir una dolencia en la cabeza y empieza a escuchar otra vez unas voces insólitas en su mente, pero esta vez parece ser solo una persona. Voz extraña: Creo que nadie está en mi alrededor, quiero decir que debería estar solo, es que no puedo, ya sabes, reconocer a alguien, pero está bien, es decir, creo que no está tan mal. ¿Espera, Eleanor? ¡Eleanor, cuidado! Elizabeth: ¡Eleanor, Eleanor, no te duermas, sé que ya no estamos de vacaciones, pero no mires las musarañas!< Eleanor: Eh… Nada es real, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Elizabeth: ¿Por qué hoy estás tan rara, que te pasa? ¡Dímelo, yo sí que me estoy alarmando! Eleanor: Porque hay alguien dentro de mí. Elizabeth: ¿Qué? Eleanor: Alguien, puedo escucharlo, pero no sé quién es… Oigo voces extrañas… Elizabeth: Estás teniendo alucinaciones, no hay nadie dentro de ti. No existe nadie en tu interior. Eleanor: Tengo un mal presentimiento, intuyo… peligro… Lo puedo ver… Elizabeth: Creo que estás trastornada, sería mejor que no vinieras al Hollow Club, habla con tu padre. Eleanor: ¿Qué pasaría si ocurriera una desgracia ahora mismo? Elizabeth: No… No puede ser… Estás mal, en serio… Eleanor: ¡Espera! :Se escucha una fuertísima explosión. Todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Eleanor y Elizabeth, corren a la entrada, y al llegar… se encuentran un escenario insólito. En la calle justo al lado del instituto, hay un coche ardiendo estrellado contra un portal enfrente del edificio. Alrededor había unos policías investigando la zona. Elizabeth estaba en shock, pero Eleanor, más que quedarse sin palabras, se extrañó del suceso. Elizabeth: Dios… mío… Imposible… Mujer 1: ¡¡¡Por dios, sacadlo, sacadlo!!! ¿¡Está bien!? Policía 1: No lo sabemos señorita, el accidente ha sido... Ah, mierda, eso es... Ya lo estamos sacando, debe llegar la ambulancia para que lo examine, pero tiene heridas demasiado graves. Estudiante 1: Esto no puede ser... Estudiante 2: Sí, debe estar muerto, puedo ver que se le han volado los sesos... Hombre 1: ¡Sacadlo, sacadlo! Policía 2: Por favor, ordenamos que evacuéis la zona, evacuad la zona, por favor. Dejad espacio para la ambulancia. :Al llegar la ambulancia, unos médicos extraen y atienden al cuerpo de la victima mientras la multitud observa atemorizada ante el estado de este. Elizabeth: ¡¡¡Su cuerpo, su cuerpo, dios mío, está lleno de sangre!!! Eleanor: Está condenado... Policía: Vosotras, no podéis permanecer aquí, tenéis que desalojar esta zona inmediatamente. Eleanor: Espere, ¿cómo se encuentra herido? Policía: Lo hemos averiguado, es un adolescente que parece haber fallecido, pero no era el conductor, de hecho, no había nadie dentro del vehículo, es un suceso extraño... De todas formas, ordeno a todos los estudiantes aislar la zona hasta que vengan los bomberos, esto es una emergencia grave, nos encontramos en una franja escolar. Eleanor: Está bien. Beth, vámonos, da igual lo del Hollow Club. Elizabeth: ¿Qué coño has hecho para saber que iba a ocurrir un infortunio? ¡Estoy asustada joder, ha muerto un compañero! Eleanor: Eso no importa ahora. La verdadera pregunta es… ¿cómo ha podido estrellarse el vehículo contra el chico si no había nadie dentro? El cuerpo no puede haber salido disparado del coche porque estaría más lejos del carruaje… Esto es un misterio en toda regla… :¿Cómo habrá conseguido predecir Eleanor que iba a ocurrir una desdicha inminente? ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido el accidente si no había ningún conductor en el vehículo? Lo descubriremos en el futuro… CONTINUARÁ. Ending thumb|center|335 px Personajes *Eleanor Rigby (Primera aparición). *John Rigby (Primera aparición). *Delilah (Primera aparición). *Elizabeth McKenzie (Primera aparición). *Thomas Woods (Primera aparición). *Philip Wessex (Primera aparición). *Ronald Spector (Primera aparición). *Miss Kirkcaldy (Primera aparición). Lugares *Rhye **Distrito Pennylane ***Lime Road ****Casa de la familia Rigby **Suburbio Tonwool ***Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields Curiosidades *Un Día en la Vida hace alusión a la canción del opening de la serie, A Day in the Life de The Beatles. *El nombre de Eleanor Rigby hace referencia a la actriz Eleanor Bron y a una tienda de abastos llamada "Rigby" ubicada en la ciudad de Bristol. *El Distrito Pennylane está basado en una calle de Liverpool, ubicada en su mayor parte en el distrito de Sefton Park. *La ciudad de Rhye es una indirecta a la canción Seven Seas of Rhye de Queen. *El nombre de Delilah hace referencia a la canción Delilah de Tom Jones. *La Lime Road está basada en la Estación de Liverpool Lime Street, una estación de tren y Merseyrail situada en el centro de la ciudad de Liverpool, Reino Unido. *El Instituto de Educación Secundaria Strawberry Fields es una indirecta a Strawberry Field, una finca arbolada propiedad del Ejército de Salvación, que mantuvo en ese lugar durante varias décadas un orfanato, actualmente demolido. *El Suburbio Tonwool está basado en Woolton, un suburbio de Liverpool, Inglaterra, ubicado en el sur de la ciudad, limitado por los suburbios de Gateacre, Hunt's Cross, Allerton y Halewood. *El apellido de Miss Kirkcaldy hace referencia a la ciudad de Kirkcaldy, la más grande de Fife, Escocia en el Reino Unido. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Historias Categoría:Artículos de RetroThunderXD